<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>KinkTober - Narcissamione by TransBoyWonder</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26767396">KinkTober - Narcissamione</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransBoyWonder/pseuds/TransBoyWonder'>TransBoyWonder</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>KinkTober Prompted Writing Smutty Times [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Afterlife AU, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, BDSM, Blindfolds, Chapter three, Chapter two, Cock &amp; Ball Torture, Cock Cages, Cock Rings, Crookshanks, Cum Play, Cum drinking, Domme Narcissa Malfoy, F/F, F/M, Fairy-AU, Female Dominant, Femdom, Ghouls, Good Bellatrix, Good Lucius, Good Lucius Malfoy, Good druella, Hermione Granger Has a Penis, Humiliation, Humiliation kink, Lesbian Sex, Magic Cock, Magic mixes, Male Submissive, Master/Slave, Mistress/slave, Multi, No beta reader, October Prompt Challenge, Open Marriage, POV Alternating, POV Female Character, Pet Play, Polyamory, Prompt Fic, Puppy Play, Service Kink, Slapping, Smut, Sub Lucius Malfoy, Verbal Humiliation, Wax Play, alternative universe, cuckhold, cum leaking, death mentioned, husband wife, kink with feelings, semen play, spit, strap on, writetober</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:21:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>18,067</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26767396</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransBoyWonder/pseuds/TransBoyWonder</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>KinkTober writing Prompts</p><p>This will be part of set of chapters with different smutty kinky stories. </p><p>Enjoy! Happy October!!!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Narcissa Black Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy, Narcissa Black Malfoy/Ron Weasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>KinkTober Prompted Writing Smutty Times [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953121</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>83</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Day 1 Cum Play - Lucius/Narcissa/Hermione</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I'm also gonna write a few different fandoms so this will be the chapters devoted to Harry Potter smut. </p><p> </p><p>I’ve never written cum play before, so we shall see how this goes. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>Narcissa prided herself on being good in bed. But she had certain needs that most pureblood wives did not speak about. That didn’t mean that they didn’t find an outlet for such desires. A noble house as noble as say the Black’s did not deny themselves what they wanted. </p><p> </p><p>Narcissa enjoyed beautiful things, she liked them in pain, she enjoyed them squirming underneath her. The power of her hands wrapped around someone’s throat was always a thrill. </p><p> </p><p>Lucius and Narcissa in school found their dynamic very quickly. He had tried to enter her with her head pressed down into a pillow. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “What are you doing?” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Sex, I thought that was rather obvious?” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “I will not be putting my head into the pillow and letting you mount me like a milk cow!” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Ok” He said hesitantly and backed away, his shaft brushing against her garterbelt. He didn’t much enjoy sex. She saw his unsureness and suddenly Mister Malfoy did not seem so regal, she liked that.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Get on your back.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Oh, alright.” He said a hint of awkwardness in his tone that he tried to suppress. But the legimus didn’t need to read him to understand.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Tell me if you want me to stop.” She said, having seen it before in a hufflepuff’s muggle magazine in the bathroom.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Now years later here she was with Lucius walking down the street and she saw her. The golden girl, miss goody. But she wasn’t where she’d expected her to be. </p><p> </p><p>“I see you eyeing her. Would you like to go over?” Lucius asked, adjusting his hips slightly. She knew why, she always knew why. The metal of the cage was still warm from the tip of her wand. The housewife liked to make it vibrate in public places as well. </p><p> </p><p>“I think that’s only fair to be polite.” Narcissa commented watching the bushy haired women go into the store. Following her inside closely, as she walked into the ‘adult section.’ Chuckling Lucius let his wife guide them into the back room. It was darker as magical sex toys lay in the air. </p><p> </p><p>“Miss Granger, what do you think you are doing in such a place?” Lucius rudely sneered, earning a slight upturn of the mouth from his wife. </p><p> </p><p>“Madame and Mister Malfoy, a pleasure as always.” The politeness was lost as the shock and disdain tinted in the young women's eyes. She held the toy behind her back. </p><p> </p><p>“A pleasure, interesting turn of phrase Miss Granger. What are you purchasing today?” Narcissa pushed on, uninterested in her displeasure at their appearance on a muggy autumn day. </p><p> </p><p>“I don’t see how that’s anyone else's business. Seeing as how the store's slogan is discretion, I’ll remind you that you are in this section just as I am. Now if you’ll leave me to my shopping.” Oh the girl had a spine, Narcissa loved that. </p><p> </p><p>“Easy girl, we are not here as enemies.” Hermione watched the slight tilt of the older womens head, and suddenly a flash of interest passed over her features. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes ‘oh,’ indeed. Perhaps we could pay for your item.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why would you want to do that?” It was obvious to both women that the question wasn’t about the item but about the interest the couple was showing the mudblood. Lucius turned to his wife who once again smirked before he let a genuine chuckle fall from his light pink lips. Turning back, Narcissa's good mood enhanced. </p><p> </p><p>“I enjoy beautiful things.” She said simply. But Hermione was not handing over the item. </p><p> </p><p>“I can’t….” The husband and wife felt their mood sour slightly but Narcissa was still leading the charge. </p><p> </p><p>“Why ever not?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not what you think I am, and while I appreciate it. Really I am interested, I can’t.” Narcissa looked the young little thing up and down and then stopped at her pelvis. </p><p> </p><p>“This perhaps is not the place for this conversation. However I would like to purchase what you have there as well as something else for you.” She amended and it further shocked Hermione. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>After their purchase Hermione was Floo’d to the manor. The young lion was offered tea but she nervously declined. THe couple ignored her fidgeting as Lucius went upstairs and left the two women to talk. </p><p> </p><p>“Madame Malfoy, I think I should leave.” The head of the house wasn’t surprised but she put the bag down at her feet and sat on a tall clawfoot chair in the den. Hermione followed and sat down. The older witch smirked, she followed direction so well.</p><p> </p><p>“When did you alter your body so Miss Granger?”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not fair to use legimus on unwilling participants.” The lion twisted her knuckles in frustration. The pureblood was not surprised the girl knew of her gifts. She was friends after all with her son. But she waved her hand in the air and tea appeared nonetheless, only one cup for herself. </p><p> </p><p>“You must not assume you are always the smartest in the room. That is a gryffindor trait, but you are brighter than that. So I will let that rude comment slide, I did no such thing. But between the gifts and your obvious physical attributes I can draw my own deduction. So in the manor I find distasteful to repeat myself, when?”</p><p> </p><p>“A year ago, Ron tried to have sex with me. I found that when I wanted was…”</p><p> </p><p>“Sodomy, anal sex, or rather to feel fellatio yourself?” The pureblood filled in much to the younger womens blush. It wasn’t that she was prudish but she had never been in the company of the older women being so vulnerable about sex. </p><p> </p><p>“Yes well,” she cleared her throat. “I thought it would be a nice surprise, but he was horrified. So we broke up.”</p><p> </p><p>“You did not simply get rid of the appendage?” Narcissa filled in, she did not comment on how Hermione could have had anal sex without it. But simply pressed on. </p><p> </p><p>“I…” the young women bit her lip and found her courage. “I enjoy it too much.” Narcissa enjoyed that answer, more than she ever could explain to the young lion. </p><p> </p><p>“Well, that answers that then. Lucius and I would like to bring you into our bedroom. You can of course decline. But your secret is safe none the less. And you may take your goodies home and think about it if you wish….” There was a very big ‘but.’</p><p> </p><p>“Where is Mister Malfoy?” Hermione asked, confused. </p><p> </p><p>“We believe in a certain lifestyle Miss Granger. He knows better than to interrupt me when I am making a proposition for our life. I handle the finances, the house, our child. He is what some would call a subservient husband.” Narcissa prepared her tea and seemed as if she was talking to a mutual friend about gardening. Not her sex life. </p><p> </p><p>“What do you call it?”</p><p> </p><p>“A relationship, a loving one at that.” Hermione thought on that, back to herself and what she wanted. </p><p> </p><p>“And what about me, just sex?” Narcissa refrained from scoffing. It was not sex she was offering, not just. It was a pleasure in the inbetween of that. But instead she simply studied the young witch. Then studied her, before answering carefully the best she could. </p><p> </p><p>“I believe it could be more. But I would need to test the theory.” Never one to put all her cards on the table.</p><p> </p><p>“Ok. Give me some time”</p><p> </p><p>____________________________________________________________________________</p><p> </p><p>Narcissa was told that Hermione would think about it, but two nights later she received an owl. With a picture of a young womens perky breasts. She knew that the little minx was now playing with fire. </p><p>Handing the picture to her husband who practically howled. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Notes flew back and forth, Lucius even sent the young women a book on power exchange. One from his personal study, Narcissa was a bit shocked. He didn’t lend out books very willingly. But Hermione had knocked on the couples door holding a stack of books herself. </p><p> </p><p>Surprised when the blonde man answered. He was wearing an evening robe and it surprised the young witch. That he would answer in such a state. His hair in a bun on the top of his head. His silk robe still cost more than her flat. But it was an adorable sight nonetheless. </p><p> </p><p>“Do you usually answer the door like that?”</p><p> </p><p>“I knew it was you Miss Granger. The ward let you in afterall. You may use the floo if you prefer. Then you can see me in an even more unfit state of undress.” He teased and she batted his shoulder like they had been courting more than four days.  </p><p> </p><p>His easy smile was warm and not calculating like the alligator the witch thought he would be. </p><p> </p><p>Moving away from the door Hermione was ushered into the house to see Narcissa dressed still in her gown from the day. Not yet as comfy as Mister Malfoy seemed to be. </p><p> </p><p>“Hi Madame Malfoy, I was just here to bring some books.” But Hermione's problem pushed out against her pants nonetheless. The older witches breasts were pushed against the corset she wore under her dress. </p><p> </p><p>“Miss Granger are you wearing it?” The women gulped but nodded. Lucius chuckled but took the books from the witch. </p><p> </p><p>“You read the book so fast, thank you for returning it. But what are all of these?” Then he stopped and eyed a purple cover. “You little minx, this book is pure smut. At least what I gave you was educational.” He teased but his own member throbbed at the idea of her reading it. </p><p> </p><p>Narcissa saw Hermione’s neck pin pricked with pink flesh at the slight humiliation. Her husband was playing a game, and he was winning. </p><p> </p><p>“Would you like to come upstairs, I have yet to see what I purchased. None of your pictures have shown.” Narcissa stated, no waver in her voice. She wanted to take the young witch upstairs so badly. </p><p> </p><p>“I haven’t...Um, cleaned out. Nor have I cum today. If you’d rather-” Lucius shook his head and waved his wand so the books floated to his study. </p><p> </p><p>He lightly pushed her back as the three bound up the steps to the master bedroom. Lucius flicked his wand and the candles lit around the room. It was not a modest bedframe and Hermione knew that dirty sexy things were held below the surface of the room. </p><p> </p><p>“Would you care for something to drink or eat?” Narcissa asked but pulled her hair out of its binding. It was longer than she usually kept it and it fell down to her breasts. </p><p> </p><p>“No.” Hermione said, dropping her fake proper tense now. Pushing forward and kissing the dark witch. Who allowed the young women to explore her mouth. Hearing Lucius take his robe off and sit on the bed, his erection started to once again stand at full attention. She had been playing with him downstairs when Hermione had come through the wards. </p><p> </p><p>Feeling a bit of the warm mouth try to open her own to deepen the kiss, Narcissa decided she’d had enough of the obvious display of dominance from the young women. Pulling back she slapped her across the face. </p><p> </p><p>Hermione was shocked but she moaned after a second. Clutching her cheek. </p><p> </p><p>“Disrobe, and get on your knees. You tell me stop, and I will. That’s a promise.” Narcissa said, turning her back to the girl. Before taking her own dress off. Being left in the white corset and her garter belts, stockings clinging sinfully to her long legs. The dark emerald heels she wore were six inches and she’d used them in the past to step on Lucius' chest when a bit of pain was what the two desired. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Lucius was not at all shocked to see his wife in action, but was a bit surprised to see Hermione strip so fast. Her cock a bit smaller than his own, but of equal if not bigger girth. Her balls twitched at the cold air but she kept her head peeled down in a respectful manner. </p><p> </p><p>She had done the reading. </p><p> </p><p>“I like what my money can buy, don’t you Lucius?” She joked, seeing a dark green cock ring snug against Hermine’s pubic hair. She came over and grabbed the young woman's chin pulling her into a standing position. </p><p> </p><p>Letting her hands stroke down the smaller breasts. Her areolas were bigger than her own. The tips of her nipples straining at attention farther out than Hermione could believe.</p><p> </p><p>“You wear our house colors, I do believe I chose well. Don’t you husband mine?” Lucius chuckled, a deep sound in his throat. Hermione shivered at the sound of desire that was laced with it. </p><p> </p><p>“Yes Mistress.” Hermione moaned herself at the name. </p><p> </p><p>“Come here puppy.” He obliged coming over and sitting on his knees, not caring about the hardwood under him. Or the oldness of his dick in the air. </p><p> </p><p>Narcissa conjured a tea cup and handed it to him. Then she held her hand out to the man's face, who licked her palm sloppily. The spit warming all three of them at the sight. </p><p> </p><p>“Miss Granger needs to be milked doesn’t she?” She teased and damn if it was disgusting and dirty it was exactly what the young witch needed as her erection now slapped against her upper thigh. The now wet hand grabbed her dick so hard that Hermione shrieked. </p><p> </p><p>Luckily the hand wasn’t cold but rather wet and warm from Lucius menstrations. </p><p> </p><p>Narcissa started to twist her wrist at the tip of the darker cock. Hermione tried to keep her hips still but she bucked at the feeling of her tip getting attention. </p><p> </p><p>Narcissa grabbed with her other hand and dug her nails sharply into the witches hip bone. Who shrieked at the feeling, but once again her balls twitched. Narcissa saw it but Lucius smiled holding the tea cup like a good little service slave. </p><p> </p><p>“Are you a good little lion, are you ready to serve your betters?” Narcissa asked, her eyebrow quirking as she let her hand work the dick with more flavor than she’d usually allow a first orgasm. </p><p> </p><p>Hermione wanted to fight it but couldn’t seem to say anything about her worth being more. Instead she found she wanted to serve, wanted to belong. Just like her first year, a wish to belong. </p><p> </p><p>“Mistress please.” The nails dug into her hip harder this time, surely marking her. </p><p> </p><p>“Answer me.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t belong to the house of slytherin.” She said defiantly and Lucius felt the room grow cold, knowing she would be punished for that. </p><p> </p><p>“No?” Narcissa asked and stopped touching her. Only to have Hermione almost cry at the loss. Attempting to spit apologies. “Then who do you belong to, little one?” She said coming back and slapping the dick with the back of her hand. Making Hermione noce again cry out in a bit of pain. </p><p> </p><p>“Please, Please Madame Malfoy.” A slap to the balls this time and the young witch’s head bent backwards as she felt her eyes tear up. She wanted to cum so badly. </p><p> </p><p>“You don’t call me that in here. Here you are not worthy of my Maiden name. You can call me Mistress or Madame. But you are my pet, my slave. You will behave as such, or a simple slap will look like childsplay. Am I clear?” Hermione nodded only to receive another glare. </p><p> </p><p>“Yes Mistress, sorry mistress. Please touch me more?” Lucius smiled, lycan wouldn’t keep Narcissa away from the young witch's body. He was mesmerised as well, seeing that beautiful dick bob up of its own accord. </p><p> </p><p>“My plaything is dry puppy.” Hermione was a tad offended until she realized the older witch was referring to her dick. Lucius came forward and let the tip of her tongue lick her shafe. Never swallowing her whole. It seemed he knew that was not the directions, but simply to wet her.  </p><p> </p><p>“Fuckkk….”</p><p> </p><p>“Watch your manors in front of Purebloods, little one.” Narcissa reminded and smiled at the embarrassed look she got. It would seem that humiliation and discomfort were something the bushy haired women liked. Which even extended to blood status, much to Lucius' surprise.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry Mistress.” She said but felt Lucius cheek against her shaft as he licked her balls all the same. Seeming to enjoy the taste of her skin. He closed his eyes and sucked one ball before getting a slap to the back of the head. </p><p> </p><p>“That’s enough Puppy, you know better.” He squealed like a dog, and Hermione realized he wasn’t allowed to speak. Only to make dog noises. But he stuck his continue out and panted happily. “You already got a treat, now sit.” He obeyed sitting on his heels, all the while still holding the cup.  </p><p>“Oh Helga, that’s soo good.” Hermione felt herself get turned on as she saw Lucius dick strain and felt the taboo of the situation. </p><p> </p><p>“Yes, I do think you belong here.” Narcissa said with more affection in her words than the young witch was expecting. A smirk playing on the monarchs lips. </p><p> </p><p>The older woman brought out her wand and touched it, the ring. Hermione tried to pull away much to the women's surprise. </p><p> </p><p>“Please don’t!”</p><p> </p><p>“Little one, I will not remove my favorite toy. Now behave or I’ll let my puppy have his way with you.” Hermione shivered and wondered what that meant. But Lucius barked a little and her toes curled on the wood. </p><p> </p><p>“Ok…Just please don't’ get rid of it.” Narcissa broke the moment by reaching forward with her palm onto the lion's cheek. Rubbing her thumb mothering on her new lover's cheek. </p><p> </p><p>“I will never treat you like that mongrel did. We both enjoy your body, and your mind. We would not invite you into our bed and our lives if we did not.” It hit Hermione that perhaps this really wasn’t just sex for them. She nodded and Narcissa snaked her arm around the woman's torso bringing her wand hand to touch the green cockring. It squeezed and pulsed and Hermione tried to remember her own name. </p><p> </p><p>But her knees went weak, lucky that Narcissa had grabbed onto her. Lucius must have been given some kind of command because he started to suck on her inner thighs, leaving large wet hickies. </p><p> </p><p>His teeth biting and letting bits of blood touch his tongue. </p><p> </p><p>“Are you going to cum in my favorite tea cup little witch?” Narcissa asked letting her hand come down to rub her palm teasingly against the tan shaft. Not enough to be considered a handjob but enough to make Hemrione feel dirty. </p><p> </p><p>Lucius bit harder, and with more fever. </p><p> </p><p>“Will you cum like a good little witch whore? Cum for a pureblood wife? You don’t realize it yet, but you do belong to the Malfoy house. My house, you belong quivering like you are now. At my mercy, you are on the dark side now my dear. We don’t give up our playthings. You look so beautiful like this. Your cock leaking, my husband wants so much to eat your ass. He tells me so, he wishes to taste your cum. Shall I let him? Or shall I be a greedy mistress and keep your seed to myself?” Hermione had never heard more sinful words, knowing that the witch had not entered her mind. This was all Narcissa’s thoughts. </p><p> </p><p>But damn were they the sexiest thing in the whole fucking world. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Lucius started to rut against the floor like a dog humping his master's pillow. But the only thing his hips met was the air. Narcissa had let him out of his cage though, and he was leaking with precum onto the floor. </p><p> </p><p>His wife knew that he would be cumming soon, her words and the taste of the witches thighs were enough. </p><p> </p><p>“Shall we let him rut against your leg?”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione nodded faster than she’d ever answered a question in school. Narcissa laughed darkly at the answer. </p><p> </p><p>“Sick her.” He said and sure enough, Lucius wrapped his legs around the naked thigh and humped Hermione’s leg. His warm hard dick straining against the sexy lean leg. His sank his teeth into the inside of her thigh. And she cried out at the feeling of blood surely leaking from his bite. </p><p> </p><p>“You love this don’t you. But look, my puppy is still holding an empty cup. You’ve listened so well to my instructions, little one. Now you deserve your reward, I want you to cum in my tea cup. I don’t want you to miss a single drop. Or you’ll sleep at my feet tonight.” Hermione groaned at the humiliation of the thought.  </p><p> </p><p>“I assure you, you won’t like it. I tend to kick. Now listen to me, you will cum into my tea cup. So that I may sample my new pet. I bought such pretty presents, it's only fair.” Hermione’s hips bucked hard against the hand. The ring continued to rage on, making her knees almost completely give out. </p><p> </p><p>“ A quid pro quo as it were. Then when I show you off to all my fancy pureblood friends you’ll watch my drink from my expensive porcelain tea cup. And know that it was your cum that I sipped on our first of many nights.” Hermione couldn’t stand it and she came and Lucius did his part stopping momentarily to make sure he caught every spurt as Hermione’s head fell back again, her neck fully exposed. </p><p> </p><p>Narcissa, never one to refuse a formal invitation opened her mouth like a wild animal and wrapped her teeth around the side of that gorgeous freckled throat. And bit down hard. Making more cum flow out of Hermione than she thought possible. </p><p> </p><p>When the witch was done she couldn’t hold herself up anymore. </p><p> </p><p>“On the ground, my puppy isn't done yet.” Narcissa untangled herself, kissed the large bite that would be viewed by all tomorrow. Taking the tea cup and sipping it, seeing both of her lovers watching as she hummed in approval. Then sat on the edge of the bed, her painties officially soaked. </p><p> </p><p>“Little one, the puppy made a mess cleaning it up off the floor.” The spot that Lucius had indeed leaked onto the hard wood was visible. Both husband and wife thought that there would be a moment of hesitation. But Hermione got onto her knees and licked the spot eagerly tasting what the Malfoy man’s balls had to offer. </p><p> </p><p>Lucius howled loud and proud making Hermione’s dick twitch as it finally softened. </p><p> </p><p>“Lay down, he’s not finished yet.” Narcissa said, pinky in the air as she sipped the white syrup. </p><p> </p><p>Hermione lay flat on her back as Lucius towered over her, letting his tongue lick her belly, hips, nipples. He was a dog in every way his tongue traveled her. </p><p> </p><p>“You may only hump tonight pup.” She said, a bit of passion seeking into her voice on what was to come. Lucius was quick; he wrapped around her hips, his body long and sleek on top of her. She looked positively tan in comparison to his white milky skin. </p><p> </p><p>His dick rested against her stomach as her shaft was semi hardening against her ass cheek. He rocked back and forth and the friction did not take long. After a few strokes he howled and panted and made whining noises. </p><p> </p><p>“Cum mutt.” She said feeling her own nipples at full attention now. </p><p> </p><p>His splashed across her stomach and the three all were ready for round two. </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Day-8 Reaper+Blindfold</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>This one was really hard and I struggled. I hope you can enjoy it. Less smutty for sure, more feels. I uploaded it stupid late and I'm exhausted so even more errors than normal. NO BETA READ! </span>
</p><p>
  <span> AFTER LIFE AU</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">Huckleberry Wine for the Reaper</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bellatrix hovered over Hermione’s body, unaware of the things going on as the sleeping women drifted. The blood covering her body as her guts started to seep out of her stomach. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Narcissa Malfoy?” Hermione said surprised. Opening her eyes seeing the eyes she once knew so well looking back at her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Were you expecting god?” She asked dryly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Um, not really. I was-” Hermione looked around and it was all white. Just like Harry had said the train station was. But they were in a library with no books on the shelves.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Expecting darkness, nothingness?” Hermione ignored the non-question. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you really here?” She asked not trusting this all wasn’t a morphine drip dream. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sort of, we aren’t really anywhere. But I am to be a friendly face.” It was true, after the second war, Narcissa and Hermione had gotten close. Closer than Draco was comfortable with. They had gone on a few dates, shared kisses, shared nights in bed. But before ‘I love you’s’ could be shared Narcissa broke it off. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You died.” Hermione didn’t say it rudely, just getting all the facts straight.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come along Hermione, you can do better at your deduction skills then that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We are dead, how could I have made such a mistake?” Holding her forehead she bent down as her curls fell into her face. Narcissa approached her but stopped a foot from her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It happens to the best of us.” Hermione looked up from her long lashes. Narcissa stagered momentarily at the look. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not you, not us. Brightest witches of our age and killed so stupidly.” The bravado of youth was gone, but her irritation at being bested in a duel was still there in her adulthood. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I beg your pardon, I died fighting, as did you, for a cause we believed in.” Motioning her hand to Hermione. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So what are you here for?” Questions, she had a million of them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was appointed a reaper.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Huh, so come to collect then?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You are mistaken, this is not in a book you’ve read. My sister murdered you, and she will die soon as well. But that’s besides the point, you are my…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your what? Ex who you couldn’t wait to collect soul?” Hermione spat, still a tad hurt from having to go through the loss.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How is Draco?” Narcissa didn’t listen to the hurt, turning her back to the women. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He misses you, he talks about you constantly, I think I was one of the few people who knew you well enough...well that he could talk to you about.” Narcissa turned and studied her once lovers face. Hermione didn’t like this version of the dark haired witch. She was young, like the first war. But her hair was not pristine, instead curly around her lower back. The white streak is long gone. All traces of Malfoy’s gone. It reminded her of when they had made love the first time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Here in this plane, she wore all black and suddenly the term reaper seemed to fit better. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you know when he...ya know?” Hermione pulled her own fingers anxiously. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dies, not until he is old and grey, luckily.” Narcissa brushed an absent fuzz from her jacket. As if she couldn’t really think about this. Hermione thought about the bittersweetness of that sentence.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then you’ll collect him too?” Hermione tilted her head, her voice careful. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes I will, that was the deal I made.” The darker haired witch stated careful of each word.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“With…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It doesn’t matter, I am allowed you, and Draco to spend eternity with. That is all that matters.” That was new information.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean all eternity?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I suppose you’ll have to decide for yourself. But from now on, I’ll bring you back to my flat.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There’s flats in the afterlife?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hermione this will all be a lot easier for the both of us if I show you things and then you wait to ask questions. I know that there is a lot to understand, but I have been doing this for a living for a while now. I know this is jarring but I am here.” Hermione nodded solemnly and took the witches arm. She needed no wand. They were transported back to, not a replica of Black or Malfoy manor. But Hermione’s old flat. The one they had fallen in love in. The one she had sold when she’d heard of Narcissa’s death. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It seemed the streets were the same, but no cars. No people walking freely, the occasional dog or cat. But no wands, some electricity, no phones. It was strange, the light’s had a different orange glow to them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Narcissa set down a pack of cigarettes on the kitchen table. Explaining how they had no food, seeing as how they were dead they didn’t need it. You could smoke and drink in this version of the afterlife. The older women explained that they were different levels of the afterlife. This was her’s. Being a reaper she was allowed to pop in between other versions of afterlife. Each had their own qualms. Hermione didn’t ask questions, and this seemed to now worry her paramour even though she had asked for it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They sat and Hermione didn’t wait to take out a cig and lighting it with the small matchbox. It was all black and had a R in curly white script.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione decided it probably stood for ‘Reaper.’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Narcissa stood to the kitchen and brought back a saucer and Hermione flicked the ash. Sitting in the quiet. The cherry lighting the room a tad with it’s red ember. The smoke seeming to float around Hermione’s face. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Why?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Pardon?” The curly haired women answered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why me? Why you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“As a reaper you are allowed any children you had in your life and the love of your life. Of course this confuses people, but it must be your soulmate.” She said playing with her lapel and not meeting the younger witches eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s presumptuous, how do you know I am yours? Or how do you know I didn’t find the love of my life while you were away. It was almost twelve years that I lived without you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Eleven years, nine months, three weeks, and sixteen hours. I am aware of how long it was.” Hermione gulped, that was probably the most romantic thing anyone had ever said to her. Brown eyes bore back at her, this was the first time Hermione realized how tired the witch looked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t get to do that.” She stood and turned her back on the witch. A tactic the older witch had done earlier. Her cigarette hanging inbetween her index finger and middle finger.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hermione…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, you left </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” She turned, pointing her cigarette, holding hand at herself. “Soulmates don’t do that to each other!” Narcissa shook her head, sighing as if she knew this was going to sting. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes they do, they hurt each other sometime. You would not be this upset after twelve years if I had no affect on you. I know you, I know you well enough to know that you didn’t want a hug when you died. I know that you wanted cigarettes and Huckleberry wine in the afterlife. I brought you as many books from every realm I could find. Please…. my love. I want to hold you, and I know you need space. But don’t for one second think that I left because I didn’t care for you.” Hermione was livid now. She went into the bedroom and slammed the door, knocking a painting off the wall. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Two days she stayed in the bedroom, no need to shower, eat, or go to the restroom. She sat and fumed and Narcissa left her alone. It was hard for Hermione, she wanted the older witch to knock on the door just so she could scream in her face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>On the third day she opened the door and saw no Narcissa in the flat. Something brushed against her leg and she looked down to see an orange fat cat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“CROOKSHANKS!” She squealed and picked him up, squeezing him. Her childhood half cat half magical beast grumbled and the squeezing of his body. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She brought you here didn’t she? The bitch.” She teased, never one to have cursed when she was younger. But now as a thirty four year old, she was entitled to it. The cat purred as she worked behind his ears. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She knew I’d be lonely.” Hermione whispered to the cat like a secret. Carrying him over to the sofa and leaning in to bury her face into his fur. He smelled of autumn ripe apples and the first rainfall. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She stayed there with the cat all day, and he allowed her the comfort. Never leaving her side. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>At night Narcissa opened the door holding wine and cigarettes she looked up surprised to see the witch. They hadn’t needed more of either of the items, but Narcissa collected them anyway.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Forgot I lived here too?” Hermione tilted her head looking at the witch. Her eyes a tad wide at the sight of Hermione on the sofa.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, astounded that it only took two days.” She said closing the door with her foot, locking it behind her. A strange habit to say the least. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You always said age and wisdom were star crossed enemies.” She teased but didn’t get off the sofa. Narcissa eyed her carefully but didn’t say anything in return bringing the items to the countertop. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So who did you find today?” Hermione didn’t get up, but she didn’t look at the older witch. Instead finding the pack she’d smuggled out of Narcissa’s room and lit another cigarette. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A muggle.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No way.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh yes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is that your punishment?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Suppose you would see it that way. I guess maybe...maybe part of it, I agreed to this as a job. I would need to help beings cross over, set them up in their own afterlife.” Narcissa walked across the flat after setting the things down on the kitchen table. Then worked on a fire. Hermione was surprised she could do so without magic. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That is a hell for you I guess.” The flames lit easily enough, seeming to like Narcissa they flickered happily in the hearth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not per say, although today was much like hell.” She walked across the room, taking off her peacoat and hanging it on the rack by the door. Slipping off her boots as it was raining outside. Although Hermione wondered how many afterlifes rained at the same time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Realizing that Narcissa had lit the fire for her before even taking off her own wet clothes. That strange love language that she had, to take care of. It fit so perfectly with Hermioens inability to take care of herself at times. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why is that?” Narcissa sighed irritated and looked over her shoulder as she grabbed the wine. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not sure you would really like to know this Hermione.” The younger witch waved her off and stuck out her hand, motioning for the wine. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“When have I ever not wanted to know something.” Narcissa brought the bottle and two glasses and sat on the sofa. Putting the items onto the coffee table and tucking her foot underneath her. It was all too much like before. How the witch moved with sophistication and grace. How watching her walk, the sway, felt like making love to a fancy painting.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course you never could. Something I had hoped would change.” She stated with no real malice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What happened to loving your soulmate for who they are?” The realization she’d said love hit too late. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s not that, it’s that I wish there were some things you would rather allow me not to tell you. Some horrors weren’t meant to be shared, my love.” The once Malfoy abolished the thought, adding an old nickname that rolled off her tongue. The mention of love making Hermione cross her legs and turn her body to face the hearth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can’t get off the hook I guess. Not even in death.” The former slytherins eyes shined as she mused. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I had to bring a child into the afterlife today. It was horrible, he cried the whole time. He was so small and frightened.” Hermione put out her cigarette in the ashtray from a few days ago she’d found. It had three other buds in it from a day of waiting for Narcissa. Pushing the smoke out of her lungs with heartache and a sour taste.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That must happen a lot.” It was said morosely, Hermione didn’t ever really want to think about it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, it does. But everytime I seem to carry their cries into my nightmares.” Hermione for the first time reached out and touched the older witches hand. Both were surprised at the contact after twelve years. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hermione….I’m sorry.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t, just kiss me?” Narcissa was happy to comply, having waited so long to see her love again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her lips were more urgent than before, as if she had all the years she’d missed to make up for. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Take me to your bedroom?” Narcissa nodded at her lovers question, they shed clothes as they kissed happily. Hermione gave a giggle when her own clothing caught and wondered what the foreign noise was. Then realized she hasn’t giggled in what felt like a decade. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione had broken into the woman's bedroom to look for cigarettes and now the room looked less haunted. With both of them in it. Narcissa took off her slacks leaving her in underwear and no bra. The bushy haired witch leaned in and sparkled kisses along the gorgeous chest she’d missed. Narcissa bit her bottom lip and groaned as if she’d drank the best wine in all of Venice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I missed you.” She admitted in a whisper, Hermione’s heart took flight. Putting her hands on the round ass before being pushed back. “Get on the bed.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“While I had to watch you have your spoils with others, i have been left to want you for so long. I will take my time, and you can count it as punishment for every night I had to watch.” Narcissa didn’t really want to blame Hermione for having affairs with other witches. But she’d watched, every single one. And now she needed to touch, touch every inch of her love. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes ma’am.” Hermione swallowed the pooling saliva in her mouth. She was salivating from the statement. Probably not the expected response to have for the admission. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Narcissa pushed Hermione’s chest lightly and the witch complied, leaning back on her elbows she fell into the bed in slow motion. The hovering reaper left her soulmate in her maroon cotton underwear. Coming around the bed and taking out a silk tie from her bathrobe. Pulling it around Hemrione’s head delicately she tied a knot. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can you see me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, but I can feel you.” Hermione put her foot out to prove her point. She could always tell when the witch was in the room. Running her foot up the inside of a bare thigh. Narcissa shoo’d her foot away. Chuckling at the sweet statement, but she bent down and kissed the witch with fever. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I want to love you for all eternity. I chose to, I left for a mission to defend you. I failed, and it’s killed me ever since. Now I’m going to enjoy my spoils.” Hermione gasped, never knowing why. Narcissa bit her bottom lip hard drawing a bit of blood. Then licking the inside of her lip to soothe the damage. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Narcissa trailed kisses down her body, slow and sensual. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Touch meee.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, I think I’ll take hours with foreplay.” Narcissa huskily informed, she meant it too. Running her hands up the gorgeous breasts she’d always hungered for. Straddling the girls hips she ground down on her lover's mound. Her wetness increased at the feeling of a bit of pubic hair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I would touch myself to the memory of you. Now here you are.” Hermione cried out her hands grabbing Narcissa’s ass as she ground her lover into her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I would sleep with other people, but I had to remember you in order to cum. Like your face was permanently stained in my brain. No one’s touch could compare.” Narcissa’s hips moved faster at the admission. Then she brought her fingers into her own panties and Hermione heard the snap of the underwear. As she brought two musky fingers to Hermione’s lips. Who sucked at them greedily. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love that. I love knowing that I was always with you. But you must know, I intend to make you beg for hours before I finally claim your </span>
  <em>
    <span>pretty pussy</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Narcissa said the last part while kissing hardening nipples. Stopping her rocking as her fingers were being suckled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Narcissa was true to her word. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hermione woke up in the early hours to a cold bed, not knowing where she was anymore. Wondering if it had all been a dream. She turned to her bedside lamp and saw a bottle of huckleberry wine. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>"Here is the deepest secret nobody knows</em>
  </strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>
    <em>(here is the root of the root and the bud of the bud</em>
  </strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>
    <em>and the sky of the sky of a tree called life; which grows</em>
  </strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>
    <em>higher than soul can hope or mind can hide)</em>
  </strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>
    <em>and this is the wonder that’s keeping the stars apart</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>I carry your heart (I carry it in my heart)"</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>-E.E. Cummings</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Day 12 - Part One Service Kink+Fairy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Short story part 1 - Ran out of time!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I'm trying to stay on top of the stories, but this one is shorter then the rest so I'll continue it tomorrow! </p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <strong>Service Fairy</strong>
    </em>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Whatever happens with us, your body</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>will haunt mine—tender, delicate</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>your lovemaking, like the half-curled frond</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>of the fiddlehead fern in forests</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>just washed by sun. Your traveled, generous thighs</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>between which my whole face has come and come—</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>the innocence and wisdom of the place my tongue has found there—</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>the live, insatiate dance of your nipples in my mouth—</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>your touch on me, firm, protective, searching</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>me out, your strong tongue and slender fingers</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>reaching where I had been waiting years for you</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>in my rose-wet cave—whatever happens, this is</span>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck,” Pansy moaned into the curse, they sat in a book shop. The two had become friends when Pansy showed up at her door saying that women needed to be empowered and not make each other feel worse. Which was the best at an apology she was gonna get for trying to five Harry to his mortal enemy. Surprisingly Pansy loved poetry! So this is where they had found the erotic poetry. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s lesbian poetry, which i think is better than heterosexual poetry sometimes.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh my boggart-lovin-fuck,” Hermione rolled her eyes at the curse, “did you just come out to me Hermione?” The gryfindor felt more than one set of eyes on her in the book shop but she didn’t back down. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I guess I did.” She tried to act nonchalant instead of embarrassed at the surprised expression on Pansy. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wow, where were you when Bones was coming out?” She teased, bumping her shoulder in a small show of support. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The poem is by </span>
  <a href="https://poets.org/poet/adrienne-rich">
    <span>Adrienne Rich</span>
  </a>
  <span>. it’s called </span>
  <em>
    <span>The Floating Poem Unnumbered, </span>
  </em>
  <span>by the way, in case you forgot that’s what we were doing.” Pansy wasn’t letting it go that quickly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“If you like her, you may enjoy </span>
  <em>
    <span>Want </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>by </span>
  </em>
  <span>Joan Larkin.” Pansy jumped but Hermione found the woman with her eyes easy enough, it was hard not to notice the gorgeous aristocrat in a room. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Madame Black!” Pansy said coming over and giving her an air kiss. “Have you met-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh we are acquainted, although I see no air kisses from you Miss Granger.” Hermione snorted, but kept her distance all the same. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I would say it’s rude to listen to peoples conversations, but seeing as you lended me the first copy of </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hogwarts a History</span>
  </em>
  <span>…” She said, feeling her ears heating up under the smirk that she was given by the older witch. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I have told you time and time again. It is a gift, you sent my ex husband to prison. That is reason enough to celebrate.” She cackled with vile humor and Pansy joined her. Hermione, while happy he was there, did not laugh at the misfortune of others….Unless it was Rita in a jar that is. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hermione I would love for you to accompany me, there will be an erotic poetry reading in a week here.” Hermione looked at her friend with big eyes, she just looked smug. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hermione would love that, what time?” Pansy was notorious for setting people up. Narcissa ignored her, staring ahead at the gorgeous witch she wanted to court. Especially now that she knew that they both enjoyed the more... feminine delicacies.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Um…” She said, feeling herself blush harder. Hermione had been asked out a lot after the war, but this was by far the most flustered she’d ever been. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I believe sundown would be right, I’ll take her to that marvelous Bistro two streets down, you know it?” Narcissa turned and spoke to Pansy now, giving up on Hermione being able to make conversation. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“A very romantic french bistro, of course I know it!” The black haired witch wiggled her nose undignifiedly. Then Narcissa let out a real laugh at her, then patted her shoulder and turned back to her newly found date. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Until then, I’ll send you an owl later with that book.” She tilted her head and left the bookstore. Hermione turned unable to speak. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Before you say anything about have me move you like a cow. I would like to let you know that is the way things are down with aristocrats. You get a chaperone who knows where you are going, it’s a safety thing!” Hermione was slightly bothered but not really, she was still speechless. Her jaw opening and closing with a click. Pansy rolled her eyes now and took the book from the witches clutches. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait, the book she recommended! I should see if it’s here!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Didn’t you hear Madame Black? She’ll be sending it </span>
  <em>
    <span>tonight.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And send it that night she had. She’d made an impromptu date as it were. Hermione had gotten a knock on her door at five pm. Opening it, expecting that Pansy was going to bring her wine and want to watch ‘muggle romance’ movies. But instead, Narcissa with the book in one hand and a small picnic basket in the other. She’d set up shop in Hermione’s living room, going as far as to bring a picnic blanket for the floor. She’d taken off her shoes and sit with her heels under her bum. It was adorable and endearing. Two things most of the wizarding world had never used to describe Narcissa Malfoy, that’s for sure. But there she was, taking out wine, cheeses, grapes, and finger sandwiches. She’d apologized, said that she didn’t want to make date arrangements for Hermione. But she also hadn’t wanted the woman she was trying to court to run at the sight of a dinner with her. Which is why she’d figured a relaxing pre-date was in order. So that Hermione may understand her attentions. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They had drank too much and Hermione had insisted that Narcissa spend the night. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“A bit presumptuous of me, besides Miss Parkinson could be offended.” Hermione leaned absently spelling the expensive perfume, her chin not far away from the older witches bosom. Narcissa let her fingers entangle themselves ‘accidently’ pulling her closer. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Pansy and I aren’t together, if that’s what you are worried about?” She said, confused at the implication. Her hand found the witches smooth side, her dress wrinkling under her hand. She watched the fabric with too much fascitionation. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That is good to hear, but I did not think you were. I was saying as your ‘chaperone.’ The mischievous glint in her eye was enough for Hermione not to believe a word coming out of her mouth. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I am a lady, yes, but not so young. Nor do I need to be sold off.” She said and a twinge of sadness passed through Narcissa. And she saw her start to feel a swarm of emotions. “Hey,” Hermione pulled at the woman, holding her face in her scarred hands. “Where did you go?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Narcissa was not visibly shocked by the action, but her eyes held a different story. Hermione realized that people perhaps did not check in to see how the blonde was. Not like this. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“If you aren’t comfortable we can wait, I’m not gonna jump your bones.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well now that is too bad.” Narcissa shot back her hand having not left her paramore's hair, she pulled her close and at the feeling of their lips crashing Hermione moaned a dirty noise. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They hadn’t exactly had vanilla sex, but Narcissa could see the beginnings of a kinkier Hermione Granger. She’d asked to spit on, slapped, and degraded. Narcissa had done all of it happily. Not seeing anything wrong with that. The more that the older witch accommodated her kinks, there had yet to be anything that Hermione asked for that wasn’t something the blonde had done herself. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>One night when they were sat in Narcissa’s study and Hermione was staring at the slytherin. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Dear, is there something you want to speak about?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t mind.” She put down her book, curious as to where this was going. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hermione, are you speaking of our sexlife right now?” The younger witch blushed but continued on bravely. Holding her book to her chest now. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve asked you stuff no one else would ever do for me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I do not kow if I enjoy being compared to your younger lovers, but continue on with caution.” Her lip twitched, if it was a compliment she’d greedily accept it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You are the best partner I have ever had, please don’t doubt that for a second.” Hermione moved forward taking the pale hand in her own and holding it warmly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You have not brought this up to praise my cunnalingus, my dear.” The brown eyes widened. How was it Narcissa always had a way of saying ‘get on with it,’ and making her wet, all at the same time. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Is there something that we do that you don’t like? Are you doing it because you were raised to be pleasing…I don’t mean offence….” She said, seeing Narcissa slightly irked. “Do you have anything you wanna try?” Then Narcissa’s body language changed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“If you are asking if I am being a good pureblood wife in bed, then you are mistaken. If I was a good pureblood wife I would be lying there quietly taking it. What we do in bed is between us, not the aristocrats of the pureblood society. ” She took an indignant breath, then softened. “That being said...I do have something I would like to try, but it is more of a dynamic.” That’s how things got interesting. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now here was Hermione waiting holding a tea set, her arms were tired. She had agreed to this, and it was making her wet. She’d met her classmate Zibini. But not his mother, who was watching her nipples strain in the cool air. Narcissa raised her hand and inched her finger out and curled it. As if to say ‘come hither.’ And being the good slave Hermione walked over and Narcissa let her fingers brush over her stomach, she was warm to the touch. The air did nothing to cool her it seemed. Her body was on fire. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“My dear, sit on my lap. It seems you are chilly.” She lied, and Hermione did as she was told, stuttering slightly at figuring out how not to get the woman's expensive dress get drenched with her arousal. But it seemed Narcissa didn’t care. Pushing the girl to straddle one thigh. Her face turning to meet her girlfriends. Her back to Mrs. Zibini, who watched and sipped her tea. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I must say, your tea parties are always a hit my friend.” Madame Zibini was a sweet woman, not like Hermione had expected. But she was at the moment keeping herself from being able to grind into her Mistress leg. Who seemed to enjoy that, moving her dress up, under the table subtly. So that Hermione now rests on her garter belt. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-I’m gonna continue this story-</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Day 18 - Hellhound + Romance + Hand Kink</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Warning, penis sounding! </span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <strong>The Sounds of Hellhounds </strong>
    </em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione always watched her girlfriends hands. The small veins pulsing, the warmth that she held in them. Even though most of the Wizarding World believed her to be cold. Hermione watched those hands the gorgeous woman she’d fallen for. She watched those pale hands kill enemies with a wand and bring herbs in from her garden. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Narcissa’s Black.</b>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her hands told stories, the small cuts from rose bushes. The burn from her seventh birthday where she caught a napkin on fire. Hermione would stay awake after sex and hold these gorgeous hands. The blood oath she’d made with Andy was still pink across her thumb. The line from her wedding ring long gone. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Narcissa broke her from her thoughts as they laid naked. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve told you about my scars my dear. You never tell me about yours.” Hermione knew this, she liked to avoid it as much as possible. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You could always just look into my mind.” She said, turning her head to look at the red silk sheets they lay on in the dark room. The hands she’d caressed, the warm thin fingers, the dark red painted nails. Those beautiful hands, now took her chin and pulled her back. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I promised you I would never do that.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe you should.” Narcissa’s eyes twinged and tightened studying that sentence. “Is that just a way to skirt around topics we cannot talk about in this relationship?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Not exactly.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We have talked about many painful things so far.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I agree.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I have cherished you with the passion of a teenager, with little abandon or reason.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And I have enjoyed your company more than any book.” That was a love letter and both women knew it. Narcissa’s mouth turned up a bit but she wasn’t distracted. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You would tell me my dear, if you were in trouble? Would you not?” Hermione bit her lower lip and that was all the blonde needed to know. “Hermione, tell me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Can we break your rule? Will you look into my mind, please?” Hermione’s hair was in a braid curled around her shoulder and she pulled at the end of it. Sitting up and curling her body into criss cross applesauce. Narcissa studied her maternally, as if to see if she was bodily injured. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I broke so many promises during the war. I do not wish to break a single promise to you.” Hermione grabbed the hands she was obsessed with. Putting her loves finger tips on her temples. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know if I can say it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Then I will wait until you can.” She said leaning in and kissing her nose. Then turning and Hermione knew it was to hide the hurt expression she was wearing. Hermione grabbed her hand quickly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“My nails grow longer...don’t they?” She said slowly, keeping her gaze on the dent her lover had left in the bed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I suppose.” Narcissa said not turning. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you ever read the ‘</span>
  <span>Omegus Derivative</span>
  <span>’?” The older woman closed her eyes tightly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I was very studious in school as well as you.” Narcissa non answer, but yet it was an answer. She turned grabbing her glasses from the side table and pushing them onto her nose. She only did it when she was reading or felt as though she was too tired. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I want to make you promises.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Promises?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, I know you have been made false promises of love and declarations of dumb war idols. But Cissa I am not a child, and I want to make you lovely devotions and I am so scared.” Narcissa sat on the bed now and took the younger witches hands in hers, holding them safely. The blondes face shouted ‘tell me’ but she waited. Not saying a single word, as if her life in this moment changed. Hermione had to admit in a way their relationship would. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I wasn’t bitten by anything. But I messed with craft I probably shouldn’t have. I messed up the animgus potion.” The blue eyes she loved budged at the idea that she had messed up the potion. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It wasn’t the right herb...the leaf I used….it… It was a dumb mistake. One I have paid for. But I don’t want you to hate me.” Hermione watched her bite her tongue literally from not saying anything. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The hands that held hers in knockturn alley proudly were now running up and down her arms soothingly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not a werewolf or a lycan...I’m a hellhound..It’s different.” Narcissa let out a breath she’d been holding. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You are not dying though?” She asked and Hermione realized her suspense had made the witch even more worried. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, not yet anyway.” She got a look that spoke volumes on not talking about their deaths this early into their relationship. “I have one more thing.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you.” She said proudly, a true gryffindor. The blonde smiled, not her smirk, or her pretend pretense of enjoyment. No this was the same smile she’d given the moment she saw Draco. Or when she was young and had cast her first charm. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Moving forward and kissing the witch hard. She pulled back and then kissed her after their eyes met again. Hermione pulled away and looked at her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t want you to say it back, I want you to say it later, not because you are returning it. That’s not how I want to hear it.” The blonde looked like she wanted to argue but the lion kissed her again. Then pulled back and walked away from the bed, much to the Black’s shagrin. SHe brought back a book.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You do love me, you are handing me a book.” THe older woman teased and earned an ‘honestly’ from Miss Granger. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“There’s things that you should know. I keep my sanity when I turn. But my eyes turn red, I can transport anywhere, I’ve gotten stuck…” Narcissa’s hands caressed the book, seeing it’s dark red old binding. “I want you to re-read it, knowing now that It’s something I have...I am.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione left the room and went to brush her teeth for bed. Narcissa cracked open the book and started to read. Hermione didn’t bother her as she crawled into bed and slept on the witches stomach. As Narcissa propped the book up on her knees and read the seven hundred page book for hours. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When it was morning she finished, seeing that it was about eight am. Turning to look at the hellhound in her book was both amazing and terrifying. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her soul was bound to walk. When Hermione died, she turned into the hound for good, walking the earth, or possibly another plane. Her pale fingers pushed the hair out of the girls face. Seeing the scars over her cheek from the war. The scars on her collarbone from Ron. The sprinkling of scars on her shoulder from the blasts of broken glass shattering. Trailing her hands down the woman she loved stomach and then to her hands. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The fingers that curled into her so deliciously. The knuckles that were scarred from punches she should never have had to throw. But then if Hermione Granger wasn’t the golden girl, perhaps she wouldn’t have been the girl Narcissa was in love with. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione stirred feeling hands on her body. Cracking one open she yawned and stretched. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you..stay awake the whole night? Young lady do you know the time?” She turned looking at the clock on the wall. The light streaming in curled around the dust in the air. Then draped itself like a hug over the quilts on the bed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Pot and kettle my dear.” She sat the same way Hermione had the night before. Hermione pulled herself up on her elbows. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I so rarely get to say it though.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I had a wish.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes darling?” Hermione tried to sound like Narcissa and got a stern smack to the arm. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I am serious.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course, what is it?” She yawned again and pushed her pillows so that she was sitting all the way up now. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“In five years, if you still love me. I wish to be a hellhound too.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“N-” Panic flashed quickly, that had not been Hermione’s reason for giving the book  over. She didn’t want that to happen. She’d never imagined Cissa would say such a thing. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Now wait Miss Granger, you just hold on there.” Hermione was shaking her head, worry plaguing her like a slug on the side of a soda can.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Narcissa no…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” That broke the brilliant witch from her thoughts. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you, and I accept your devotion and promises. This is not the form of love I have ever experienced. I know I have knowledge to offer, and you have brightness to shine in my life. I know that we are on equal footing and I cannot tell you the last time I felt that in any part of my life. Hermione Jean Granger, I do not care what happens in this life as long as I had the best shot at spending my time with you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Even after…”Hermione looked down at the bare finger that needed a ring. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Even after, loving you is not a one lifetime kind of thing for me.” Tears fell now, from both of their eyes. Hermione shook her head. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>““Five years…..” Hermione thought for a moment. “It hurts…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Life is painful sometimes, yes.” She said, ignoring the implication of pain from the transformation. Hermione turned her face and looked at the sunrise. Then the thought hit her like a ton of bricks, turning and realizing this was too big of a problem to ignore. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Draco…” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Will hear about my choice when the time comes for him to learn it.” Hermione leaned down and kissed Narcissa’s knuckles as if cherishing her every fiber. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We skipped talking about marriage ya know?” Hermione teased. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Babies and marriage perhaps can be talked about next month.” She said leaning onto her knees and pushing Hermione onto the bed. Kissing her, letting the tip of her tongue play with Hermiones. Who wrapped her arms around the slender neck, the neck she wanted to suck and bite. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She wanted to bite and suck every inch, to taste, and worship. Narcissa’s hands found Hermione's ass and squeezed her as if to memorize her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hemrione lay back and let the slytherin have her way with her. Narcissa pulled at the girls nightwear and pushed her underwear aside. Finding her already hard dick, her hot palm wrapping around the girth of her. Hermione cursed her hand grabbing roughly at Narcissa’s arm. Who seemed happy at the reaction. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Moving her hand and licking it to add some lubrication. Hermione’s dick twitched when she watched that dirty tongue work. Then come back and her thumb curled the head of her penis. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh fuckin hell.” Hermione said when the womans nail brushed her urethra. Narcissa saw her shuddern, always wondering how much she could get away with. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“My darling, will you let me go inside?” She took her wand from the side table, one hand staying on her prize. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m yours, do what you will.” Hermione laughed ironically feeling her knees buckle even though she was laying down. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Taking the tip of her wand she lubricated it and pushed it slowly around the witches urethra. Hermione groaned and moaned but didn’t say stop. It was surely painful Narcissa thought, but she’d always wanted to do this. And Hermione was seeming to enjoy it. A shot of precum oozing out of the tip. She took her finger and swiped the bit, as if it was whipped cream on a banana split. She collected it on her tongue and enjoyed the musky taste of sex. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione watched her mouth drying at the act. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Narcissa worked her dick like a professional, for an hour keeping her lubricated and getting an eight of the thin wand down her dick. Hermione groaned and was now covered in sweet sweat. Her body shivered and jerked occasionally. Narcissa considered tying her down to make sure she’d stay still for the next part. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Moving the wand out more precum oozed out. She grabbed her girlfriends ballsack and massaged it making her dick jerk. Narcissa kissed her stomach and then brought her red thumbnail up to the top of that gorgeous dick she’d swallowed so many times. Pushing it into the tip. Hermione’s hips came off the bed and she defied gravity for a moment. Her mouth frozen in an ‘O’.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That is my love.” She pushed her thumb, which had more girth than the wand. She got to the first knuckle and saw her girlfriend cum, hard. The new day greeting them with new possibilities.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>Thank you for reading !</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Day 20 - Cuckholding + ghouls + Wax Play</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Day twenty, more plot than sex. But kinky stuff mentioned for sure. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ghoul Infestation on the Malfoy Manor leaves conversations about the future. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">Ghouls and Rings of Plenty </span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>On a particularly cold October day Hermione had stuffed an enchanted coin wrapped in basil leaves into her sock. It kept the cold at bay afterall. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She headed to her partners estate knowing full well what waited for it, not that one every knew what waited for them at Malfoy Manor. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She’d arrived less than five hours ago and was now regretting the coin. As she stood in her sweater, that was pulled up at the sleeves, over a cauldron. She stirred clockwise as Druella Black studied her like an artifact of the devil. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“She’s awfully smart for a mudblood.” The older woman had commented on getting a small snicker from Draco but glares from her partners. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mother, if you cannot be civil to Hermione than you are not welcome in this house.” Narcissa had commented sternly. While Lucius winked at the young witch as if to back up the claim. She felt love grow in her mind and the two of them saw it all the same. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Now here she was working on a potion that she had never made before. Druella meanwhile had the book and not a hair out of place. Draco was next to her drenched in sweat like herself. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The old bat knows more about potions then my godfather.” He whispered to his friend. Who bite the inside of her cheek from laughing. But he saw the look she gave none the less. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The old bat’s hearing is still working as well.” Druella said, a cold air to her expression. Hermione handed her friend the spoon and moved over to where Lucius was staring at his friend. Snaps long hair draping across his face, the large piece of hair having fallen from his ponytail. He looked as though he’d been working on this potion for three days. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The old bat needs to learn some manners.” Lucius commented and Hermione smiled now sympathetically at the two men. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Narcissa walked in with a larger book in her arms, not a spot of sweat or a feather of a hair out of place. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Cissa..” Hermione had a question and she approached the woman she loved. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t you mean Madame Malfoy?” Snape sneered in a joking fashion and Hermione looked over at the older witch in the corner with the scowl. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course.. my apologies, Madame Malfoy.” She said carefully the feeling of it making a blister form on her tongue. Like it always did when she lied to the people she loved. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do not be ridiculous Mr. Snape. Miss Granger and my daughter know each other </span>
  <em>
    <span>well</span>
  </em>
  <span> enough.” Druella shot back, actually sticking up for the young witch. Draco stopped stirring as his jaw slacked. Everyone looked dumb struck. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Everyone but Hemrione, who never appeared dumb in the face of someone she wanted to impress. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Right, thank you. Narcissa..” She compromised, making both Black women scowl at the middle ground. “I need the book on ghouls in your library.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“By all means Hemrione, let’s go get it.” Narcissa grabbed the woman she was in love with’s hand hard. Closing her own book under her arm. On the way out Druella winked at her daughter. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When they entered the library Narcissa continued to pull her witch by the arm. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Narcissa...You are being awfully mysterious.” She turned to get a glare from the steely blue features of her eyes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I am not Madame Malfoy to you, nor am I Narcissa. You only use those two when you are mad at me. You came in my mouth last night, the least you can do is use the nickname you use the first time you told me you loved me.” She looked hurt and Hermione was confused. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Did I do something?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You have been moping.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I am no longer twelve and do not mope..Narcissa.” She spat back, earning her love to cross her arms over her chest. Narcissa pushed into her mind and Hermione felt it. But before she could comment a loud shrieking noise was heard. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They left the room and Druella was seen throwing hexes at a rather large nasty ghoul. Hermione drew her wand and applied a slipping hex under the ghoul, so he lost his footing. Falling onto the ground with a large thud. Draco and Lucius pulled the cauldron on top of the thing and it sizzled, the smell of melting meat wafted in the air. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“My well done boys, you’ve made a rightful mess haven’t you.” Druella commented but turned back to Hermione. “Well done dear, a simple but efficient hex, good witch.” The last part she mumbled under her breath. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Good job boys.” Draco murmured bitterly next to his father. Who just cracked a smile at his two paramours. Who seemed to lighten a bit at the comment. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The stench, good job boys.” Snape sarcastically snuck in. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We will need to make more potions before anyone retires.” His nearly silent voice made him seem even more irritated. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione got out of talking to Narcissa marching into the potions room ignoring Druella’s eyes on her as well. She helped pull the large cauldron inside and took cups full of moon blessed water, pouring it into the large thing. Draco tried to whisper his concern to her but she pushed on. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Narcissa was for all intensive purposes now, pouting and pissed. Lucius was of course the whipping boy for this apparent upset. He tried to catch Hermione’s attention as well but was ignored by her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was ironically Druella that got her attention. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do not punish her for what is ailing you that I have said.” She was a regal woman, still beautiful in her old age. The rings around her fingers were from love affairs and the tattoo under her ear was that of the moon with a gold ring. She was supposed to be the height of aristocracy but she looked more like a hippy now then Hermione would have guessed. She was told by Draco that the death of her father and husband had mellowed her out. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Pardon me?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You are most excused, but as a smart witch you should never ask for that kind of forgiveness. I am a old crone witch. Believe me, when I was my daughters age I would have also fallen in love with you. My daughter and I are very similar in many ways, more than she would like to admit.” She added tossing in three feathers into the smaller cauldron that Hermione had to bring to the perfect temp before adding to the bigger pot. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione had the thought to ask if she was being hit on but decided she wasn’t. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Your daughter and I aren’t...we..”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Please, I have not much left for this world. Allow me the courtesy of false pretenses. Lucius is in love with you both as well. My husband took female lovers as submissives in our time. We would top them, as you and Narcissa are topping Lucius. He’s daft but he means well. Like an old bloodhound that man.” She chuckled and tilted her head lovingly to the side. THe first smile that felt genuine that she gave. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why are you telling me this?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“My daughter is not the only one who fell in love with you. I see that in Bella and Andromeda now that they are grown. But you chose Narcissa, and they respect that. I enjoy their shared adoration of you. I did not know If their father and I had ruined them for such folly. I believe you have built in them something stronger than what we did. Anyways.” She said adding in a vile of toads blood to the mix. It bubbled blue and Hemrione knew it would be another thirty minutes before it was done. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“She loves you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t think she does Madame Black.” Hemrione said the first honest thing today to the person she was prepared to lie to upon meeting. The crone seemed to enjoy the honesty more than scolding her grandson. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“She covets your love more than anything else. Believe that, I see it in her. She is not the only one with the gift of sight. Believe me, pureblood relationships often cross lines of incest of number of relations. Three is not such a scandalous number, especially in witchcraft afterall.” She added mirth in her voice. Hermione found a smile she hadn’t realized had graced her face until it grew bigger on Druella’s face at the sight of her own. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I was wrong.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It takes the smartest of witches to admit. Do not be forlorn at that my dear.” Black hair curled around the old witches face. Her crows feet squinted as the smoke from the fire of the cauldron spit at them. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mother.” Narcissa could not read Hermione from the dimly lit room. But she felt melancholy in her lover all the same. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh relax Narcissa, I was simply having a chat with your witch.” Hermione did not bristle at the term, and that was surprising for her partner. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ll stay the night of course.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mother..”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It is not as if she sleeps at her own place. You have been sneaking her into the house since I came to stay with you!” It was true, Hermione insisted that if she was going to stay that she did not meet Druella and she snuck in and out of the house. Narcissa had been thoroughly upset at the idea of hiding her feelings for Hemrione. Lucius had eventually talked her into the idea. Saying ‘something, was better than nothing.’ </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mother stop this.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Have you ever had American pancakes Madame Black?” Hermione asked, putting her hand on the witches bicep affectionately. Narcissa bristled at the familiarity, knowing her mother was attracted to young witches. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You are a charmer, I have not but I would be most amenable to that in the morning. But please my dear, call me Druella.” She squeezed the arm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The rest of the potion making was delightful for Hermione. Narcissa was not so warm and chipper. She watched as her mother and the woman she was madly devoted to joked. Draco even joined in and seemed to lighten the room with his laughter. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They all retired too tired for food, or at least everyone but Narcissa who was ready to duel the entire ghoul army that had infested their home. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Walking up the stairs she found Lucius laying on the floor naked with a blanket over him. His chastity device was still in place and he watched his other mistress as she stripped of her clothes in the middle of the floor in front of him. Though she did not pay him a glance, knowing that drove him just as crazy. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What the hell!” Narcissa had taken to using Hermione’s slang the more time they spent together. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I probably should explain.” Hermione had the sense to look chastised. Sitting on the bed, putting one foot on Lucius back as she slid it up and down. As if to pet him like a dog. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s start with why you were so upset with me. Then we can talk about your cold demeanor and move into why you and my mother are suddenly so close!” She was almost shouting now, heat radiating from her demeanor. The vein in her neck pulsating with rage. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hermone continued to pet Lucius and waited for her lover to take a breath. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I thought I might be a phase for you two.” Lucius now looked upset. It was farthest from the truth. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>What </span>
  </em>
  <span>did </span>
  <em>
    <span>she</span>
  </em>
  <span> say to you?” She emphasized the words, still indignant with hurt lacing her words. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“She didn’t say anything.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You wanted to be desgreat, to sneak around! You think Lucius and I would ever hide you?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course you would! I’m a mudblood!” Both of them flinched at the title. Lucius shook his head but kept to the floor, knowing his wife would take care of this moment. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You are to never use that word in this relationship again, do I make myself clear! You are beautiful,” Hermione furrowed even further moving her chin to the side. Narcissa stalked forward and moved the chin to look back to her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>“Look at me</b>
  <span>. You are the most exquisite person I have ever met. I am so madly deeply in love with you. Lucius feels the same. We do not </span>
  <em>
    <span>date</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” She said the word with disgust. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do not demean yourself at the thought that others believe it. Do not demean yourself at all. You did it in the library and I will not hear it. Your doubts of my mother have been put to rest. She has known of my love for you for some time. If you remember I tried my best to deny it. Now please do not run from our love for you. We have plans, so many plans.” Lucius nodded silently, in his submission position. They had bought her a ring, they had so many plans. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Can we table the rest of this before I get emotional.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Not until you tell me you forgive me. Or we’ll need to revisit this topic. It was never my intention to let you doubt our relationship.” Narcissa added, pulling the women's button down the rest of the way off of her shoulders. Leaving her with no bra, and only her underwear. Hermione smiled and nodded pushing forward and kissing her love with passion on her lips. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They moved back. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How were you planning on punishing him tonight?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He wasted the potion, I thought perhaps a candle on the balls.” Lucius giggled but his eyes popped. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Only if I may use the strap on you.” Narcissa was always the boss, it didn’t matter what circumstance. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That is only fair.” Hermione agreed seeing the witch shine with excitement as she left the room. Hermione moved to the vanity candle and lit it with a muggle match. Waiting for it to dip. She held it in between her hands like she was praying with the stick. She put her foot on top of him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Roll over pup.” Lucius did as he was told, his dick still caged but fighting it, trying to become erect. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you think dog? Over the metal cage or under?” He whimpered and barked comically. Hermione added a smile to their exchange and put pressure on his stomach as she saw Narcissa come over with the strap and her wand. She lubed it up. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“My thoughts exactly.” Narcissa heard her love say to her husband. She took her wand and unlocked the cage. His dick springing to life at the very idea of Hermione getting fucked by his wife on top of him. He would be covered in a matter of minutes in hot wax. Then he’d get to lick Hemrione’s juices that fell on top of him as the two fucked. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>What bliss. Neither could wait to show Hermione the ring. Narcissa had gotten it customized and Lucius had fit the bill. His joy at watching their relationship bloom and the feeling of being fucked in the ass by the young witch. No one fit them better. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>What bliss.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Day 24 - Spider +  Body Modification + Mouth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Another Ficlet, we are almost to the end! </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alternative Hermione Granger, tats and piercings await! Pretty domestic read  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <strong>Black Widows Play with Steel </strong>
    </em>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The rain splashed on the roof and Narcissa waited patiently for her wife to come home. Playing with her necklace. She heard the doorknob click as a key unlocked it and boots being pushed off. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Babe?” The woman smiled, as she walked from the library into the parlor. Taking in her darling witch, who had changed so much. They’d both changed really. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione had turned before the war into a death eater, she knew the odds. She’d told Harry the truth, that he would need to die. But he’d ignored the greater good, Hermione believed in logic. She was a virgo afterall. She’d laid down her life in front of their lord, and fallen in love with Narcissa in the process. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She’d taken her first tattoo, the dark mark...But she hadn’t stopped there. The witch found she liked pain. Andy was the second to tattoo her, with Narcissa very much present. Her jealousy and possessive nature streaking. Hermione and her sisters were very close, but not allowed to be that close. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She’d gotten the deathly hallows on her neck, then a serpent after the war twisting around her breast. Then lili’s blooming when Harry died on her thigh. Narcissa still felt strangely about that one. She got numbers and bats on the inside of her arms. An old potion recipe on her ribcage for wolfsbane for Teddy. A wedding ring came on the beautiful day of their engagement. A lioness in her wrists. The list went on and on. Narcissa found she enjoyed the tattooed look of her soulmate. She asked to watch, then she herself found the need to get one of her true love. Getting a large H on her hip. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her mother would have flipped a biscuit. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione now walked in after another tattoo session her curly hair wound up with a thin small wooden spoon one would use in a small cauldron. It was long and thin like a honey stick. She moved her wet jacket and took off the scarf Narcissa had knit her three years ago. It was dark blue with a large black cat with white eyes. It was perfect every now and then it moved across the stitches magically licking it’s paw.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Narcissa walked in and kissed her wife’s cold lips. She smelled of a good soggy London rain. Hermione smiled at her now, bringing her slightly wet hand up to her wife's extra short hair. She’d chopped it off before the wedding and kept it short ever since. Her sister had called her a bull dyke, but it was fitting. She was a lesbian sure, and Lucius would have hated it. But the true reason is that a good pureblood wife would have kept it long, ready to be obedient and silent. She wasn’t going to be that wife, not here. And Hermione completely agreed. They pulled back from the kiss. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Cupa my darling?” The woman bit her lip as if to really think about it before nodding childishly. Removing her soggy socks and stuffing them, as her wife told her not to do, back into her boots. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you leaving so soon?” Her wife teased to what she got a funny sounding tsk noise that Hermione made when she got caught. Taking them out and bundling them in her hand. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll put them on the line?” Narcissa shook her head at the adorable muggle thought before waving her wand in the direction and drying them instantly. Hermione shook her head now in response and put them back on. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you.” She followed her into the library, both of their favorite rooms. The older witch conjured her great grandmother's tea set and set them down on the small coffee table. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione went about making both of them a cup, ignoring the watchful gaze her paramor gave her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How long will you make me wait?” She finally bent in asking. Taking the tea that her partner handed her. They both agreed that someone else making the tea always tastes best. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not the kinda thing I can show you in the library.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“This is not the time for treating this as a sacred place, we have had sex on this very rug, animalistic sex if you remember.” Hermione had a scar on top of her shoulder, she remembered. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I actually had two things done, one by your sister….and one in London.” Narcissa tried to hold down her immediate unwarranted thoughts. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I knew you would do that, so I didn’t tell you. It was something I think you’ll appreciate though.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Where is it?” She asked, brushing her pixie cut absently. Her love knew this to be a nervous tick, not that anyone would ever call the great and powerful Narcissa Black nervous. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Should we move to the bedroom?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, if someone else could see it in the middle of their workplace, your wife can see it in her home.” Hermione huffed but stood removing her cable knit black jumper, it had the element runes on it. Then she moved her long sleeve. The first thing she saw was the bralet, lacie that she’d bought for Hermione in Paris. It clung to her breasts just so. Narcissa knew her lover's measurements, day one. So it was no surprise that it fit like a glove. It was a tad see through and that’s when Narcissa gasped. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She saw two piercings, the steel that went through her witches nipples. Standing up and coming around she cupped the breasts she found so gorgeous with her warm palms. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione moaned and Narcissa seemed to be pulled from her trance, if only a little.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“They’re still sensitive.” An evil glint came now, Hermione wrapped her arms around the thin frame and unclasped the expensive lace. It fell to the ground, she had little care for the garment now. Not when she had a full meal in front of her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Moving down she licked a bit of dried blood and Hermione cried out, they hurt. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Good.” Narcissa said out loud, as a kind of punishment for keeping this from her. It was a wonderful surprise, but she didn’t want a surprise. She’d have rather done it herself given the chance. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I thought you’d like it.” Hermione smiled a touch, brave til the end it seemed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you wanna see what else?” The young witch asked but her older wife was sucking now and they both forgot what plane they astrally lived on. The gryffindor tried to guide Narcissa’s head with her hand but got bat away. Seemed she’d still be in trouble. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Narcissa moved her and made her lay down onto the clawfoot lounge, her back hit it and she made out an ‘oof.’ But the witch didn’t care about her pain. Her long fingernails coming into contact with the velvet of the chase.  She straddled Hermione’s waist, her dress opening and Hermione cupped her sex and ground her palm down on the wishful clit. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you Narcissa Black.” She whimpered as the head moved to kiss her hard. Hermione groaned when the kiss ended, it was over too soon. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“My witch, my gorgeous Hermione Black. I love you more than words can say.” She brushed their noses together making the feeling of adoration bloom in both women's chests. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They made out like teenagers, not caring about the world around them. The fireplace crackled as Hermione felt her wife’s panties under her dress. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Narcissa continued to torture her, letting the soft inside of her mouth suck a bit of blood mixing with the taste of the metal rod. She groaned as the lacey underwear rubbed against the tip of her clit, that had come out of its hood. The wetness seeping and ruining her underwear. Hermione would find it a triumph when her mouth would get to finally lick up the wine in between her lips made only because of her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A hand came up to cup Narcissa's cheek and she grabbed the hand and looked at her closer. It had Andy’s magic wrapped around it. To keep it clean, a small black widow spider was tattooed on Hermione’s wand hand, her pointer finger, right next to the knuckle. But on the inside, like a secret. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“This must be what else you got, a spider </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s got a meaning!” Hermione whined, even though she tried to sound purposeful. Her voice cracked with arousal, while Narcissa still looked perfect. Her cheeks simply flushed against the glow of the firelight. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well tell me.” Narcissa kissed in between her breasts, not sure if she was still mad about someone else seeing Hermione’s nipples. Or if she did in fact enjoy them so much she couldn’t be bothered to punish her young wife. She’d keep on her, using charms to keep them clean, she enjoyed those nipples, theses breasts, too much for any permanent scarring. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s misunderstood,” kinda like us, was what was implied. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>And</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And, It’s maternal and a lover. It’s poisonous, and yet perfect.” Narcissa tried not to let that touch her. But she let her finger trace over the bruised flesh. Hermione watched her, her eyes tracing the lines of Cissa’s face. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“They devour their mates.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, that’s kinda hot.” Narcissa couldn’t help it now, she let out a full laugh. Of course the young woman would find the idea of being ‘eaten’ hot in this moment. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Good lord.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, I mean….They eat their male mates, they don’t eat females. I did research Miss Black.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s Mrs actually. What else Mrs. Black?” Narcissa addressed her properly putting one hand under her right breast  to feel her heartbeat. She, while being a skilled mind read, also loved to feel her lover's heart beat. She could tell so much about the beat and rhythm. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well” Hermione swallowed and moved on, her mind not working like it usual did when her wife looked at her like that. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m waiting.” Narcissa said leaning down and kissing her collar bones. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, you are distracting me, it’s hard to think.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You must not be well, the great Hermione Black unable to think of facts.” She teased, her cheeks stretching as she smiled at her witch. Hermione puffed as if that was in and of itself funny, yes she was still a bookworm. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The spider is an artist, a mother to all. Her venom is used in potions, and her love is beautiful.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Perhaps to you, but most it is seen as deathly.” Narcissa said with a knowing look, before she moved a stray lock of hair. Released the hand in doing so, Hermione gazed at her wantonly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe I like to play on the dark side now.” The lion countered smartly, knowing that she would always fight for the upper hand. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I suppose I’ll just have to keep you safe then.” They kissed again, tongues nipping at one another. As if chasing the candlelight, the night stopped around them. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Day - 27 Marking + Hair</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Short ficlet with OMEGA/ALPHA kink</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Narcissa waited patiently as her new bride took off her dress. The entire Black and Granger family were watching. They had to consummate the marriage. Even though this was not the first time they had been intimate. This would be the first time Narcissa entered her. As a lycan decedent. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Narcissa was the queen of the pack now that she was to rule. She had to prove to all the other Alpha’s who Hermione belonged to. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“My love.” She whispered and walked forward. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Allow me to help.” She added under her breath not wanting to make her bride any more self conscious than she already was. Slipping her slip that was under the white dress off. Hermione wore a moon crystal around her neck. It was Narcissa’s mother. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bellatrix hungry eyes stared at the omega. She had lost, Narcissa had won. It also helped that Hermione had wanted her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you Cissa.” She said in a hushed voice back. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ignore them.” Cissa said into the womans ear. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s about us.” She kissed up and down her scent glands. Nuzzling into them and feeling the hormones pump out around her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione was laid down onto the bed. Her underwear shed to show her pubic hair. Narcissa liked it, she enjoyed it when she had sucked the woman's clit before. The small patch of hair keeps her nose warm. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was werewolf-like, it was beautiful. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>She </span>
  </em>
  <span>was beautiful. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Narcissa nipped and kissed at her mate's soft mouth. She purred when Hermione wrapped her arms and legs around her. Narcissa, being already naked felt even more arousal. She didn’t care that her family was watching anymore. She could feel the warmth of her mate under her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her erection bobbed a tad at the hair. This had been like so many times before. Where she wished for entrance. Where she lay naked with the young woman. But she could not fulfill her desires. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Only now there were rings, and mating bites. There were promises, promises of children and sweet dreams. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Their family watched as Narcissa positioned herself inside and thrust in. Then out once, not wanting to share the entirety of the night with them. She moved away and pulled a finger to show a twinge of blood. Her father looked at the finger and nodded. They all left the room and Narcissa kept her body on top of her omega. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“They’re finally gone.” She whispered to the love of her life, who had her eyes closed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“They aren’t here my darling.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It's just the two of us again. Just us.” It felt too beautiful not to repeat </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘us.’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>Hermione purred and nuzzled her mates neck. Letting there scent mix. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Go back inside.” Narcissa laughed at the request but bent down and licked the bit of blood. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You are not in pain then?” She knew Hermione was young and terrified of the pain of her virginity loss. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No it felt good.” She twitched as her arousal seemed to build. The dark haired woman in between her legs licking up her slit and enjoying the taste of her mate. She licked not like a dog but a cat. As if she was cleaning her. It only made more wetness seep out of her hole. Her clit begging to be attended to. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Narcissa brought her thumb up, her long wolf nail niked the clit. The bit of pain making Hermione jump and then moan deep in her throat. Narcissa would pay a million dollars to have that noise come out of her wife every night. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She did it again and then let her lips wrap around the clit as she sucked greedily at it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her finger coming up to rim her hole. It was wet and warm and she needed entrance once again. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Cissa don’t make me wait any longer!” She demanded and her mate chuckled at her again. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Make you wait? I have been dying to be inside of you since I first saw you with a book in hand.” She remembered it like it was yesterday, the smart wolf. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I would have gladly lay down on the grass and taken you in my mouth.” She groaned and scratched her mates mane. Narcissa growled at the very idea. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You enjoy giving me oral so much my white wolf.” She licked the inside of her labia adoringly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione groaned but held the sheet next to her instead of forcing her head down further into her sex. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mine.” She growled and bit down hard on her inner thigh. Hermione screamed at the intensity of the pain. She bled and all of the wolves' canines could be seen. She licked at the new bite. It was delicious and she wanted to mark her more. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do it again.” Hermione’s words puffed out as her breath was ragged. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Narcissa stared into her eyes and bit her hip bone. She screamed and got instantly more wet. The blonde moved to enter her again. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Letting her pink head collect some wetness before entering her carefully. But the wolf was beyond wanting gentle. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Cissa, like you mean it!” She ground out as her hips sank down on the cock with little care. She was in pain, but it already felt so good. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I need to go slow my love.” Hermione shook her head. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, faster.” Narcissa let out a groan as her balls tightened against her. She wanted to give into her mate. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione brought her fingers in her hair and then shoved the alpha into her new mating bite. It was still bloody and the smell was enough. Narcissa’s hips bucked hard into her and she was all the way in now. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her hips did not listen to her as she fucked Hermione with little mercy. It felt too good, the small pubic hair brushing against each others mounds. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her dick finally home in her true mate. She rebit the mating mark that night, over, and over again. She was finally home. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Day 29 Haunted House + Threesome + Sex Pollen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ron/Narcissa/Hermione</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>T</span>
  <span>he house creaked and Ron grabbed her arm quickly. Only to get a shot of warning from her wife. Narcissa liked Ron, hell she even found him cute. But he needed to remember boundaries. He shot her an apologetic look. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The mansion is haunted, there could be booby traps anywhere.” She rolled her eyes but cast a quick spell. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We are alone.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That you know.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on Mione. All the time with the Blacks and you still don’t believe in ghosts?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I met nearly headless Nick.” She defended and shushed him at the same time. They were looking for an artifact, but she also knew that the house was sure to have a few tricks up it’s sleeve. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She was ignored by Ron. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What about you Madame Black?” A bemused look fell on her face as she looked at him. An eyebrow quirk. The two of them had developed an interesting friendship. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>“No live organism can continue for long to exist sanely under conditions of absolute reality; even larks and katydids are supposed, by some, to dream. Hill House, not sane, stood by itself against its hills, holding darkness within; it had stood so for eighty years and might stand for eighty more. Within, walls continued upright, bricks met nearly, floors were firm, and doors were sensibly shut; silence lay steadily against the wood and stone of Hill House, and whatever walked there, walked alone.’” She quoted the book and the two looked impressed at her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Shirley Jackson.” Ron said moving a bit of the thick cobwebs with his wand. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Very good Mr. Weasley.” The witch commended a small bit of amusement at his knowledge of hauntings. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“She was a muggle.” He added. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t believe you read a book.” Hermione teased but she smiled brightly at him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, even I can enjoy a scary story.” They came across a small bit of human bone in the hall and stopped. The three of them went cold, sobering at their inside jokes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Not when our lives were such scary stories.” Hermione said under her breath, but her wife heard it none the less and gazed at her. Her eyes held sorrow. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The curly haired witch moved around the bone and pushed onwards. Not wanting to identify what seemed to have cleaned the bone off. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The house did that?” Ron asked, though it sounded more like a small boy inquiring about it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We don’t know that.” Her wife answered but she ignored them both casting another charm to see if anyone was in the house. Neither commented, the sounds of there shoes on the dark floor clicking with every step of their wet boots. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I have a really bad feeling.” Ron whispered but he stopped when Hermione held up her hand. The sound of piano reverbirating came from the room across them. They got into formation and looked at each other to wait. Ron moved down to the door as the piano must got darker. It was an out of tune wrong key playing of a classic song. One that was once like honey to the ear and now it felt as though they were in a horror movie. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A lumos cast did not help the glow of their pale skins against the black wallpaper. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They waited and Narcissa nodded and the door was kicked in by Ron. Hermione shot a defence shield around the three of them but nothing came out. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A strange mist did enrapture their bodies. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We have to leave.” Narcissa said sternly and took her wife by the hand to push her out of the room. But The door slammed shut and the pictures that were once askew now shattered as they fell to the floor. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What is this?” Ron asked, feeling himself losing the ability to make rational thoughts. His body itched and he longed to take his robes off. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s a potion. An old one.” Narcissa wrapped an arm protectively around Hermione. Who seemed lost in the room. Her wand still drawn, she moved the lumos around the room and saw no signs of another. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“A trap.” She murmured and moved out of the tight embrace to the window. Attempting to smash it with magic to clear the clouds but it would not break. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Enchanted.” She answered the question for herself then walked to the door in the corner and broke the doorknob when it would not open. Busting it she tried to pry it free of the strange magic that held it. Only to have Ron swoop her up and move her as a strange black goo left the doorknob. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Narcissa’s wand was draw at the door. Ron finally released her behind her wife. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Would you two stop manhandling me!” She snapped and turned to the door they had come in through. Shooting hexes at it with not a right mind. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hermione, stop.” Narcissa calmly put her hand on the younger witch's shoulder. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We have to get out of here.” The plea was silent. Ron looked confused, the woman he knew wasn’t afraid of much. Narcissa looked at him, trying to silently enter his mind without too much of a push. It wasn’t hard for her to play with the mind. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>She’s been claustrophobic ever since the war.’</span>
  </em>
  <span> She answered his musings. Knowing that this was new information to her wife’s best friend. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mione, it’s ok. The ministry knows we are here. If we don’t call back soon they will come for us. We will find a way out. But either way we will get out. “ Hermione ignored his attempt to placate her as she grabbed a chair and smashed it against the floor. The two looked even more worried. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Whatever it is, the house, the rooms. It’s infesting us. We need clean air.” She answered their strange looks. Hermione always had a plan, damn it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She took the leg of the chair and threw it across the room at the window again. It didn’t shatter but the piece of the leg splintered. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You tried that already.” Ron squeaked, a tad afraid of the brilliant woman. He thought perhaps she had lost it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No she’s onto something.” Narcissa added when the curly witch took the dark splintered wood and tried to pry the floorboards up. Using the wood as a took to further splinter the food. Her fingers started to bleed but she ignored it. She couldn’t get it to open. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I need something sharp.” Narcissa looked at the man and opened her palm. He was confused so she reached in his robes and took out a large muggle pocket knife. He wanted to ask how she knew about that, he himself had forgot. But then remembered Narcissa’s little gift. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione caught the knife from her wife and slammed it between the floorboards before prying one up. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The mist came out faster. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck. Where’s it coming from?” She had taken to cursing more in her older age. And moments like these called for it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Um potions master….” Ron said to the older witch, who turned and looked to see he was erect. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mr. Weasley…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I swear I’m not doing it on purpose.” His hands shot up, afraid she would hex him into oblivion. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know what this room is.” Hermione stated sadly, wiping her sweaty forehead with the back of her wand hand. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Narcisssa looked at her quickly. Her own body starting to peak with arousal. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You aren’t going to like it.” Hermione gave her a look. She knew that look. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Can someone fill me in? Because I don’t usually pop a boner on missions.” Ron spit a little as his stress level skyrocketed. A bit of precum leaking from his tip. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wizards often lured young witches into studys….they would fill the room with a type of gas.” Hermione continued, staring at her wife. Who’s face twitched, she could see her listing the variables in her head. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What type of gas?” Ron asked, but the evidence was clear on his dick. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“A type that would make consent not important. It drove people mad if they didn’t give in?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes.” Hermione answered, still not looking at Ron. She knew this was not what her wife wanted. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Give into what Mione?” That snapped her out of her trance, Narcissa turned to the man and answered. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“If they didn’t have intercourse they went mad Mr. Weasley.” She answered him sternly but much like a professor would. She reached in her pocket and handed Ron a potion. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What is this?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“For when I punch you later.” Narcissa answered, “It’ll help keep the swelling down.” She smirked and he felt himself pale. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No.” They both turned and looked a tad taken back at Hermione. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hermione..” Narcissa started but was cut off by her wife. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, I am still sane enough to consent or not.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But you won’t be…” Narcissa continued trying to convey that it was going to be ok. She put one hand on the woman's shoulder. She wanted to say she understood, and wouldn’t be upset at her. Knowing Hermione would try to outsmart the potion. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No. Ron I give you no permission to go inside of me. But I’ll go inside of you.” Both of them looked even more surprised. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mione….”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m -” Narcissa was almost glad she was cut off. Not sure what she was going to say to that. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I talked to Pansy.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ron, I told you I had never slept with a man and I meant it. I have no intention of being penetrated by one today. I love you very much, but it’s not happening.” She added moving away from the floor. Both of the people she loved looked awe struck at her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Blimey Mione, I thought you just didn’t want me back then. Now you are married.” He added, a bit of a gentleman still left in him from his mother's tutelage. He groaned at the feeling of his dick. Narcissa seemed equally uncomfortable with both this conversation and the sight of him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“This isn’t exactly ideal for any of us.” Hermione answered for all of them. Then looked at the man tenderly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I also know about Blaise.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Zibni?” Narcissa chimed in seeming more and more surprised at the situation. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh so it’s ok for you to like young witches but not ok for me to like men?” The red headed seemed a bit offended. Then she shook her head, not at all. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s a Slytherin, so is Pansy. It just surprised me, is all.” Hermione smiled, her wife wasn’t judgmental. But knew the man, years ago, would not have bed a snake if the world depended on it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah well, they’re both blimely good in bed. Alright Mione, we do this your way. You lead us.” He nodded, a pained look in his face from his groin. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Narcissa nodded, she thought that was the best as well. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her wife could do anything. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>(Part 2?) </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>